Leave the Bourbon on the Shelf
by Cloudless Dreamer
Summary: Alice has a vision, that results in her leaving the family. Utterly destroyed, Jasper gives up - but where one story ends another is just beginning. Enter Luna Lovegood.


Title: Leave the Bourbon on the Shelf  
Authoress: Never-chan  
Fandom: Crossover: Harry Potter/Twilight  
Ship: Luna Lovegood/Jasper Hale  
Rating: T  
Summary: Alice has a vision, that results in her leaving the family, Utterly destroyed, Jasper gives up - but where one story ends another is just beginning. Enter Luna Lovegood.

Disclaimer: Both Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me. This is merely the borrow of characters to write fiction. PS - we stole the title from the song by the Killers! Awesomeness!

* * *

'Jazz, come on it's not that bad,' admitted Alice, though her eyes lacked their normal twinkling lustre. With a sad smile, she shuffled forward, placing a comforting hand on her mate's arm.

Jasper involuntarily flinched at the contact, but Alice didn't budge.

'You're leaving me,' he argued bitterly.

Alice's smile fell as she took a step back, her arm falling lifelessly to her side.

'Yes well… there isn't much I can do. My visions have been the same for months. We are simply not meant to be anymore.' She said this with conviction, having long ago accepted that there was nothing neither of them could do.

Jasper begged to differ. He loved Alice, and _only_ Alice. He doubted her words which he had never done before, and how could he not? There was no way he would find another to replace her.

It was simply not meant to be.

But Alice wouldn't have it, she believed in her cursed visions and so here they were.

_Saying Goodbye. _

'Why can't we fight this?' he whispered brokenly staring at the woman he had sworn himself too. Not only was Alice 'breaking up' with him, as she lightly put it. But she felt the need to leave the family as well.

Only for a little while, until things have settled. Alice had told them all, when she finally explained to her family what she had been seeing for _months_. At least his family had some sense though, they argued with her. Saying she loved Jasper and she could change her future.

But Alice was stubborn and in the end not even their family could detour her. So they decided to accept her choice, and until Jasper found his true mate - as Alice annoyingly put it, they would stay separated. Jasper had not one of the chosen few to accompany the pixie vampire.

Clicking her tone, Alice wagged her finger in a chasteing manner - a month ago she would have offered words of comfort, but Jasper refused to leave things as is. His constant pushing on the matter, which was all understandable of course (his wife was leaving him for gods sake!) Had caused Alice's understanding to diminish until she would downright scold her ex-lover.

'You already know the answer to that Jazz,' reprimanded Alice light-heartedly, her emotions did not betray her however. Instead her words matched her feelings, she was truly willing to let him go in order for him to find true happiness. It was already a loosing battle.

'Alice…'

'Please Jasper, I know it's hard…. But soon you'll forget about me… and she'll make you happy, believe me - I've seen it.' promised Alice, as she took the male's hands in her own, he did not flinch this time.

'I don't want this.' spoke Jasper clearly, thinking maybe she just couldn't understand him. If he was human, he was sure he would be crying and begging the love of his life not to abandon him. 'Alice… I don't care about your vision, I want you. Only you.'

Alice nodded, probably having already had this whole conversation before - either in her head, or from her vision. Squeezing his hands briefly she levelled her gaze with his, not once looking away. The smile on her face was serene, portraying the inner peace she felt.

'That's where you're wrong… you'll find love again, and maybe one day I will too.'

Hearing the words from her mouth, though meant to be comforting, was a stab in his already dead heart. (Though Alice would have killed it if he had been living.) _She already plans to move on… _as un-manly as it was, Jasper really wished he had the ability to cry; and then maybe she would know how much she was hurting him.

Not waiting for an answer, Alice leaned forward pressing a kiss to his forehead in a motherly fashion - though Jasper knew she had no inclination towards children in away way, before pulling back. She looked thoughtful, her gaze swept over his tall frame - imprinting the imagine into memory; as if this really was the last time they would see another.

Finally she let go of his hands, Jasper didn't try to stop her, she had already made up her mind.

'Goodbye Jasper Hale,' her words were swept away into the wind, as was she.

It was over.

_Goodbye Alice. _

**Fin. 01**

* * *

Well that's the end of that. Whew!

So this is my crossover between the Harry Potter realm and the Twilight realm. Something I've never done before. I adore Harry Potter - and Luna is mon favourite character of all time.

As for Twilight… I hate it with a living passion. Point being - I know absolutely nothing about Twilight. So we apologize in advance if the twilight half of the characters are a little OOC. My main knowledge is fan fiction - which even though I hate the fandom I seem to can't get enough Twilight crossover fic! It's dreadful. But alas even I a sickly fan girl has grown tired of Edward x Harry - and there are only FOUR Luna cross fics! So I thought why not.

And now there is this piece to add! Woot that makes five - see you in chapter two - hopefully will get that far. Please tell me what you think! (We lovith Alice too - so please don't hurt us)

Also fear that we do Luna no justice - nor this couple, so If anyone wants to try their hand at Luna x Jasper I would love you all the more! Ja ne! - authoress sad attempt to get others to write for her new favvy pair!


End file.
